(1) Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel for preventing an electrical short between adjacent pixels.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a display device having a liquid crystal layer between two transparent substrates and displays a desired image by adjusting a light transmittance for each pixel with the liquid crystal layer being driven.
Among operation modes of the liquid crystal display device, a vertical alignment mode displays an image when liquid crystal molecules are aligned vertically to transmit light with an electric field between two substrates. In a liquid crystal display device having the vertical alignment mode, a patterned vertical alignment (“PVA”) mode improves a viewing angle of the liquid crystal display by a liquid crystal domain, which may align liquid crystal molecules in respectively different directions. The liquid crystal domain is formed by patterning a pixel electrode and a common electrode.
However, when a common electrode is patterned in order to form a plurality of liquid crystal domains in such a liquid crystal display device, the number of manufacturing processes of the liquid crystal display device is increased. Moreover, a normal liquid crystal domain may not be formed when misalignment occurs between the two substrates.